


Warm Thoughts

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the lostcityfound fic battle, "Weir/Lorne, shirtless"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Thoughts

"Ma'am?"

Elizabeth shot Lorne a look. She'd told him at least twice already he could just call her Elizabeth. Given that they were stuck together in the prisoner's hut, formality seemed kind of silly. Plus it was at least 100 degrees. The heat was making it hard to hang on to coherent thought. She really wanted to take a nap.

"Sorry," he amended quickly. "Um, is it... will you be offended if I take my shirt off?"

Elizabeth blinked. Then leaned her head back against the wall again. "It depends. If I peek, will you accuse me of sexually harassing you?" Yeah, she was totally blaming saying that aloud on the heat.

Lorne chuckled. "I think I'd be more offended if you didn't look," he said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and waved a hand. "Make yourself comfortable." Her own shirt was sticking to her back and no matter how much she tried to put it out of mind, the band of her bra was soaking wet and digging into her skin. "I kind of wish I could do the same thing."

Lorne was pulling his t-shirt off over his head and, well, _damn_. She skipped past peeking and went straight to ogling for a minute. When his face was clear he shot her a flirtatious look. "If I point out that I'm okay with that plan, will you discipline me for inappropriate remarks towards a superior?"

Her mind stalled a little on the word "discipline" which was just not right and really, she'd never been into that kind of thing, but...

Wow the heat was messing with her mind. Not to mention deprivation.

She couldn't let that remark go unanswered, though. "I'd be more worried if you weren't. Possibly that the heat was affecting your mind."

Lorne sat down next to her again. "Sorry. I'm a guy. We tend to like naked women on principle."

Her eyes wanted to drift closed but she raised an eyebrow. "The younger and more nubile the better, right?"

He shrugged noncommittally, but his expression was mischievous. "There's something to be said for age and experience."

In spite of the little twinge of interest in her belly, she giggled. She couldn't help it. "You know, I always thought those rumors about you being an incorrigible flirt were exaggerated."

"Nope, those are true. Some of the other rumors, not so much."

Elizabeth made a face, because the rumor mill in Atlantis was really incredibly out there 90% of the time. Then she yawned. "How many hours till sundown?"

"At least three," he said. Their punishment was up at sunset, at which point they'd be free to go home. "We'll be in here a while longer."

"Assuming Teyla can't restrain John and he comes charging in here to get us first," Elizabeth muttered. She hadn't meant to say that aloud either, but the heat and the close quarters were making it harder to censor her words than normal.

Plus it was Lorne. She felt comfortable with him. It was hard not to. Evan had a gift for getting along with people.

Plus a gorgeous, shirtless man was flirting with her. She wasn't perfect.

"Well, it depends on whether Ronon's helping Teyla or agreeing with the colonel," he observed.

She smiled at the thought of tiny Teyla having to corral both Ronon and John and convince them Elizabeth's plan to accept a day in jail in the name of good relations was the right choice. John was probably stalking around the city right now, itching to give the order to come after her and Lorne, who'd unfortunately gotten "arrested" with her.

"Teyla can take 'em both," she observed. Mumbled, really. She was so sleepy.

"Elizabeth? Here, lie down." She protested feebly as his hand cupped the back of her neck and urged her to put her head in his lap. Speaking of inappropriate behavior. But his thigh turned out to be a very nice height for her neck. "We've got hours in here yet and you should rest."

She twisted and looked up at him, which was odd from this angle. She could see the fine hairs on his bare chest, the shadow of beard stubble on his chin, and his face craned down towards her.

"It's okay. I'll keep watch." His eyes were warm – warm from something that had nothing to do with the weather.

She murmured an agreement, turning back. His fingers were in her hair, brushing it back from her face gently and just before she dozed off, Elizabeth shivered from the contact, in spite of the heat.


End file.
